


Lips of an Angel

by Foritiswritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Cheating, Cheating Castiel, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foritiswritten/pseuds/Foritiswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been unhappily married and in an abusive relationship for years. His life is dull, painful, until a certain man moves in next door and shows him how to love again. What happens when their tension builds up so much Cas can't take it? Will their relationship fizzle out, or go down in flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first actual fanfic posted, so I hope you like it. There will be triggers, which I'll list at the beginning of the chapter. Also, smut will be included. I'll also leave a warning for that. So please leave comments, give me feedback!

The man had a swagger to him, as far as Cas could tell. He could also tell that even from the back, this man was absolutely gorgeous. The unnamed new neighbor was unloading boxes from a small U-haul, taking breaks to wipe the sweat from his brow. Cas could sympathize; it was a boiling hundred and four. Of course, like any sane person, he was observing (spying) from the safety of his air-conditioned home.  
And when the guilt of creeping finally made itself too much, Cas decided for himself he'd meet this neighbor. He took two steps at a time, wracking his brain for an excuse to go talk to the man. As he passed the refrigerator, he had an epiphany. Well, that might have been too strong a word. Cas had an idea. He opened the fridge, ignoring Rick's beer cases as he was met with a jug of lemonade. Perfect. It might have been a bit childish, but he didn't know if this man liked to drink. And even if he did, Rick wouldn't approve of Cas taking his alcohol. So he grabbed the jug, expertly pouring it into a tall glass. Not that it took an expert to pour lemonade.  
And when he was hit by a blast of hot air, he almost turned around and went back inside. Heck, the ice cubes were already melting. So he walked quickly across their perfectly manicured lawn, which Cas had prided himself on keeping lush and green even in the summer. He spotted the man, and quickly scooted over. "Howdy neighbor." And as soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it. How could he be any more cringey?  
The man didn't seem to notice or care, jumping as he turned to face Cas. "Shit, ya scared me." He said in a soft-spoken southern accent, grinning sheepishly. Cas stared, mouth agape. If this man was gorgeous from his window, up close he was practically a god. Thick brown-blonde hair, plump pink lips that near begged to be kissed. And those eyes, oh God those eyes. Cas had never seen something so green. He was reminded of his college trip to the Amazon, where the greenery was so green it near blinded him.  
The neighbor frowned a bit, grin dropping as he observed Cas's vegetive state. He offered a hand out, thick and calloused. "Dean Winchester."  
Cas snapped out of it, shooting Dean a sheepish grin of his own as he shook, "Castiel Novak. You seem hot." He tried not to wipe his now sweat-covered hand on his slacks.  
The grin returned to Dean's flushed face, "Hell yeah. Couldn't a picked a worse day to move."  
Cas offered out the glass, filled to the brim with the cold mixture, "I thought so. Lemonade?"  
Dean gladly took it, throwing his head back to chug. Cas simply stared in amazement, watching his Adam's Apple bob. How could a man be this attractive?  
"S-So," he said, telling himself not to zone out, "Where you from?"  
"Texas," Dean responded, licking his lips and handing Cas the already drained glass, "Originally from here, but just when I's a little kid. We used to live near that old gas station."  
Cas nodded, knowing the neighborhood. "Why did you move? Originally?" He didn't believe it much of a personal question, though he had a reputation for making things quite blunt.  
Dean sighed, "House fire."  
A small gasp escaped Cas's mouth. "The Winchester house?" That had been a big thing. In a small town, news such as a devastating house fire spread around like fire. Especially when someone was killed. Cas himself could remember it vaguely, as he'd been a small child.  
Dean, who was probably annoyed at Cas for bringing up such a painful topic, nodded, "Yeah."  
"Your mom.....I'm so sorry....."  
Dean shrugged, "It's no big deal." But the droop of his shoulders and grin told otherwise.  
And even Cas, thick as a brick wall, got this, "So what brought you back?"  
Dean seemed glad for the subject change, and his grin returned, "Ah. My brother graduated college recently, rang me up 'n told me he missed me. So I moved back here, where he's moving in a month or so."  
Cas nodded, smiling a bit. He glanced over his shoulder, then back at Dean, "Would you like me to help carry a few things?"  
"Shit..." Dean replied, that dopey grin still on his face, "If it ain't no trouble."  
"No trouble at all." Cas replied quickly, bending down to set the glass straight on the ground, "What can I do?"  
Dean hummed in thought, and pointed to the trailer, "Just get the smaller boxes, put them in the kitchen, if ya would. I ain't got much."  
Indeed, that was more of an understatement than anything. Cas found to his shock that there were a scarce amount of boxes in the U-Haul, and he knew Dean hadn't been here long. Well, some people liked the simple life. He hoisted up a box, settling it into his arms. It wasn't too heavy, and from the way it rattled Cas assumed it to be silverware. He turned, and almost dropped his box. Because there Dean Winchester stood, shirtless. His broad muscles sheened with sweat, rippling as he picked up a stray box. Cas's mind went blank, and then he remembered what he was actually supposed to be doing. So he scampered inside, quick as could be. He mentally chastised himself. Fanaticizing over his neighbor like a teenager. Castiel Novak was not a teenager; he was a married man. Not happily, but married nonetheless. And these feelings were plain wrong.  
"I smell somethin' burnin'," Dean joked, brushing past Cas as he set a box down. He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans, and eyed Cas, "Ya alright?"  
Cas smiled, tight-lipped. He forced himself not to stare at Dean's bare torso, "Yes. Yes of course. I'm just feeling a bit lightheaded, must be the heat."  
Dean nodded sympathetically, "I feel that. I think I have some water bottles, want one?"  
Cas suddenly felt like a jerk. He'd barely carried one box, and Dean had been out for much longer, "No thank you."  
So they continued to move boxes until finally the trailer was empty. And Dean shot him that dopey grin, ushering him inside. The air condition was not yet working, so the sticky heat and smell of mildew lingered. "Thanks for the help, Man. I sure appreciate it."  
Cas nodded in reply, smiling lightly, "Of course," and then, he thought of his own home. Empty, for the moment, except for those dreaded beer bottles. What was he to go home to? Chores? Vacuuming? Being alone until God knows what hours in the morning? Heck no, "Would you like some lunch? There's a diner down the road that has fabulous pie."  
At the notion of pie, Dean's already wide smile seemed to grow. "You had me at pie."  
So within minutes, after Dean changed clothes, they were off to the diner. The AC blasted in Cas's incredibly grateful face, and he found enough relief to punch on the radio. Ramblin' On drifted softly through the car, and to Cas's great surprise, Dean started to softly sing next to him.  
He had a lovely voice. Low, deep, yet soft as a kitten's fur. It floated through the car like lace, working its volume up until it almost completely drowned out the radio. Cas subtly fingered the volume knob, turning it down until the song was almost inaudible. And when the notes finally faded out, and was replaced by an ad for an auto shop, Dean fell back into silence.  
"You have a lovely voice," Cas complimented, voicing his thoughts. He dared to turn away from the road, eyeing Dean. The man's cheeks were lightly dusted with a blush, and he couldn't quite look Cas in they eye.  
"Didn't realize I was singin' that loud....." He said, obviously embarrassed, "Sorry."  
"Oh, no!" Cas defended, the diner approaching. He pulled into a parking spot, right in front of the door. It wasn't but two-thirty, meaning the restaurant was near empty, "It was lovely."  
The embarrassment was still there, but the grin returned to Dean's face, and he murmured a thanks. They went inside, greeted by another welcomed blast of cool air. Cas lead him to a booth, and sat down.  
Soon enough, a waitress approached. "What can I help you gentlemen with?" She asked breathlessly, as if in a rush. Her graying hair was frazzled, falling out of the quick bun that perched atop her head. Still, she smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. Cas felt a slight pang of sympathy for the woman. "I'd like a water, please," he said with a smile, "And a garden salad."  
She nodded, stubby fingers scribbling it sloppily on the pad. Then, she looked at Dean, "And for you?"  
He smiled at her, a charming expression that was sure to get him far with both men and ladies, "Yeah Sweetheart," he drawled, "I'll have a beer, and the double-double cheeseburger. Curly fries, if ya would."  
Cas stared in amazement, paying no mind as she reached over to collect their untouched menus. How did the man pack away that much and manage to stay so fit?  
"So, have you found a job yet?" Cas asked, pulling his eyes up to meet Dean's.  
He laughed, music to Cas's ears, "Duh. Bobby's Auto? He's an old friend."  
"Ah," he'd spoken to the man on occasion, mainly when his car broke down, "I take it you're into cars?"  
"Hell yeah. Would rather be working on cars than go to a party."  
"I can relate," Cas replied, "Ric-I mean, I like to stay in. Parties aren't my thing." He wasn't going to talk about him. Not here. Dean didn't notice, still grinning just as wide as could be.  
And from then on, conversation flowed easy. Cas found himself more and more enchanted by the Texan, despite all his morals telling him otherwise.  
By the time they arrived home, Cas felt more at ease with himself than he had in a long time. As they stepped out of his car, he noticed with a sinking heart that the truck was there. That meant-  
"Cas! What the hell are you doing?" Rick demanded from their porch. The veins weren't sticking out of his face yet, but it was already a deep purple.  
Cas stiffened, "Just showing the new neighbor around."  
Rick turned his attention to Dean, who stared back just as challenging. That came as a surprise to Cas, who'd only gotten a laid-back grin. And even more surprising, he had that look in his eye that Rick did. The man had done three tours in Iraq, and carried with him this.....look. Angry, empty, distant. Almost sad, despite how menacing it was.  
And finally, they broke apart the gaze. "Oh," he said gruffly. And it wasn't the soothing, Dean-type gruff. It was rough like gravel, and still made shivers crawl up Cas's skin. While Dean's, it made him think of sitting by a crackling fire on a cool winter's night, "Well come inside. The laundry needs done."  
The tone made Cas want to hang his head. He turned to Dean, wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight. And the betrayal was clear on Dean's face. He looked almost hurt, and his grin didn't reach his eyes, "Goodbye....Dean."


End file.
